A generic method and a generic device for depositing filament tow in a can is known from European Patent Application 101 35 92 A1, for example.
In the melt spinning of individual or multiple fiber bundles, the fiber bundles are deposited in the form of a filament tow in a can for intermediate storage so that the filament tow may be supplied for further processing. It is necessary that a relative motion be carried out between the filament tow supply and the can in order to maintain uniform filling of the can. To this end, there are basically two different variants known from the prior art. In a first variant, the can is moved relative to the feed position using a cross-winding device. Such methods and devices which are known from European Patent Application 0 875 477 A2, for example, have the disadvantage that the can to be filled must be moved, which requires a considerable expenditure of energy, particularly at the end of filling, and correspondingly large drive designs.
In a second variant the can is stationary during filling. When being fed into the can the filament tow is moved by additional means in the form of a rotating plate. This variant is known from European Patent Application 101 35 92 A1, on which the present invention is based.
In the known method and the known device, the filament tow is rotatably moved by means of a rotatably driven rotating plate. The rotating plate is eccentrically secured in a rotatable bearing plate, which is superimposed on the motion of the rotating plate. A conveyance means is situated upstream from the rotating plate, which continuously guides the filament tow to the rotating plate. Positioned on the rotating plate is a guide tube in which the filament tow is guided.
The known method and the known device have the significant disadvantage that when the filament tow is deposited, twisting is created in the filament tow on account of the rotational motion of the rotating plate and the bearing plate, which has a particularly disadvantageous effect for thick filament tows when they are subsequently withdrawn from the can. Furthermore, as the result of additional guiding means the conveyance of the filament tow into the can is hindered by additional turns, so that only low filling densities can be achieved inside the can when the filament tow is being deposited.
It is the object of the present invention to refine a method and a device of the aforementioned type in such a way that, using a stationary can, the filament tow is conveyed, without twisting, into the can in a straight course and may be deposited with a uniform filling density into the can.